Drunken Confessions
by ToxicWitchling
Summary: Korra finds Tahno a little down beaten and drunk behind Narook's one night. He soon starts admitting to having had lewd about Korra for months, and it seems he's determined to make fantasy a reality.


Something stirred in her stomach when she caught sight of him. That bent figure, grasping his gut tightly and leaning against the brick wall behind Narook's. All his splendour – talking in a catty tone and ripping into someone else's dreams, was lost down some gutter. His hair had lost the gleam. His clothes were tattered. _He found his fight… and lost. _She thought about calling his name but the image didn't seem to match. The man attached to the name she wanted to call out was the one who had fans, confidence and a meticulous routine around his hygiene. This man that stood in the alley way had none of those things. He wasn't even the shadow of the man he had been, or could ever be again. Something pulled deep down inside her.

She heard a disgusting noise as the stomach contents of that night came flowing from his mouth. He stumbled, coughing violently and almost fell face forward into his own sick. That was her cue. She grabbed him from behind and held his head as a few more remnants of the night at hand escaped his body. He didn't even look up to see who had caught him. _He's had a long way to fall._ This was certainly different from their first meeting in Narook's. A confident swagger in his step, a girl for each arm and a tone so fluid it seethed with the sensuality of a water bender well versed in his art… and many others. It didn't seem real now; the private lessons and snide remarks. Though, she didn't think he could be cut down any more than he already had been.

"Tahno…" her voice soft and low, the worry was blatant and her eyes fixated on the hair that covered his face. She waited for a while but he didn't lift his head. It was easy to smell the alcohol; his clothes seemed to be sodden with it and his breathing heaved out with mixed undertones of Fire Whiskey. In short, he stunk.

"Tahno," she tried again but all she got was a slight gurgling sound as the last of the nights endeavours were spat out onto the pavement. Her irritation was growing so she grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes, but she was shocked at what she saw. His eyes were grey and misted over by some distant fog. _He's drowning himself from the inside out._ They didn't cut through her like they had done before in the restaurant – in the arena. They were far away from her now; dead to Republic City and faded out until the world blurred into shadows and lights. That palette knew only grey and black, with violent yellows beaming from the street lamps. The bags under his eyes were heavy and he narrowed them to the new found sensitivity he had to the artificial light of the city. Nothing was real to him anymore; he was lost.

Korra couldn't understand the look in his eyes. No cutting remarks that it was her who had found him, or the duty of the Avatar, or the blame for the fight against Amon. Spirits had him now and he was wandering in his own mind against all the grey that seemed to drown his world. He coughed again. She couldn't stand this for much longer; it was eating away at her conscience. The Avatar's duty is to protect and Tahno was her first failed case, sitting in the gutter, his bending gone. Only memories fuelling the tirade of drinking that dulled his world. Maybe the drink bought him closer to the water he desperately craved to feel again. Maybe it just made him forget.

"Uh-vatar" he sputtered, drops of spit escaping his dried mouth. His eyes came back a little and focused on her face. "How nice of you to come visit me at home."

"You're in an alley wise guy. Are you really that drunk?"

"I might have had a bit to drink Uh-vatar, but I know home when I see it. Isn't this where everyone who's washed up gets dumped." The last line was more a solemn acknowledgment of fate than a question.

Her stomach tied in knots at the idea that he'd accepted it; accepted the cruel realisation that the golden years of his life were over, that he now belonged with the rest of the day old rubbish being left to rot. _Nothing's going to pull him back now._ She looked around the alley but there was nothing but broken bin bags from Narook's and the foul stench of off noodles. Though, _he_ smelt worse. The night had taken its toll.

"What did you do, bathe in whiskey?" she asked with an un-impressed tone as she hauled him closer. It was almost enough to make her sick it was that strong, and a drunken smile crept across his face.

"There isn't enough whiskey in the world for me right now."

"You smell like you've had plenty," Korra wrinkled her nose and held him close. "Time to go home. I mean, _really_ go home. I know that prize money from the last four years has got to have bought you someplace fancy. So, how about you tell me and we can get you cleaned up. That is, before the papers get whiff of this."

Tahno let out a sarcastic sigh at the mention of the media.

"Oh yes, the local news. All the gossip about poor old Tahno losing his bending. All washed up, ha!" he spat at the phrase. "Nice joke don't you think? All washed up? Because I can't bend anymore?" He let out a sharp laugh that cut through the air and Korra didn't care for it. The sound was like a child drowning in its own sorrows; playing the adult card of the drunkard to cover the more serious depression. It was uncomfortable to listen to at the least.

"Which way?" Korra asked. Tahno pointed a lazy finger towards the East before letting a few more remnants of the night spill from his mouth in a less than elegant show of his alcohol tolerance.

"You sure know how to show a woman a good time, don't you pretty boy?" that was the pitiful attempt at making him laugh as she trudged along, slowly pulling him with her.

"Oh of course, shame is now-a-days all my pretties have abandoned me. Without bending I'm good as dead. All of those tramps have moved swiftly on. Too bad, I'll miss the midnight company," he smirked.

"You pig," Korra scowled back at him.

"Now, now Uh-vata-" he was halted by a sudden hiccup. "No need to be jealous. I was getting round to you."

"And what the fuck does 'getting round to you' mean?" she raised one eyebrow as she continued to drag him down the alley.

"It means I had quite a thing for you... I _have_ a thing for you. Oh yes, I had big plans for getting you in my bed. How can I put it… you helped me _release_ some of my tensions on quite a few occasions," his smirk returned. Usually Korra wouldn't catch the innuendo, but she'd gotten better at it since moving to the city and she very nearly dropped Tahno at that last remark. She wasn't really sure whether to believe him, or whether the drink was bringing out some false sense of bravado that was hell bent on teasing her. Tahno was still Tahno, and one of his few joys left in life was seeing her squirm.

"Whatever pretty boy," she grunted as she struggled to take most of his weight. Tahno wasn't making this any easier for her.

"Oh I'm not lying Uh-vatar," he smiled, eyes glazed over with drink. "You've helped me quite a few times. That hot mouth of yours more specifically. I have this wonderful little fantasy where you're a biter." Suddenly, he stumbled forward and went to fall before Korra could catch him.

They ended up in a heap at the side of the road outside Narook's, and Korra found to her displeasure that she had come to be straddling the young ex-bender; his alcohol drenched wears seeping into her own and leaving a sticky residue.

"Great, now I smell like whiskey," she pulled on her top to examine the damage.

"You know, I've had this dream before. Except, this is the bit where you just take your top off," he bit his lip as he smirked playfully, and all Korra could do was shake her head. She might catch on to innuendos much quicker than she used to, but that didn't mean she'd stopped being completely oblivious. She thought he was just joking as usual; a torn Tahno trying to rile her feathers in some last attempt at feeling like the big man he used to be. However, the conversation was getting a bit personal for her liking. His eyes were definitely latched to her protruding chest and he had no reservations in his shameless undressing of her with nothing but his eyes.

"Come on, let's just get you home," she sighed, pulling him back up from the pavement.

"You know I'm not joking," he stated.

"Joking about what?"

"About wanting you. I've handled your body a million times in my mind, and what a beautiful body you have too," his hand that hung around Korra's neck began stroking her shoulder intimately. It was a sloppy gesture at best, and probably would have worked more to his flirtatious advantage if only the smell of him wasn't so repugnant.

"And what do you know about my body? Last time I checked, you haven't seen it. Unless you're admitting to being a peeping Tom in the changing rooms?" she frowned whilst raising one eyebrow. She really wouldn't put it past him.

"I'd do no such thing," Tahno suddenly exploded with a frantic waving of limbs; gesturing all at once to everything around him and then resting his one hand to his chest. The drink seemed to make him even more dramatic. "A man has his imagination, and I can see plenty. For example, you've got wonderful tits." He eyed them hungrily.

"Such a gentlemen. You really are lucky you're drunk and down on luck right now, otherwise I'd have hit you a long time ago. You know that, right?" Korra shot him a disgusted look, but all he did was shrug his shoulders and smirk. It wasn't a menacing smirk or even a confident smirk like before; it was just a drunken one that seemed dazed and fascinated all at once.

"How did your fan girls ever put up with this?" she shook her head.

"Simple. They didn't," he smiled. "I've had a bit to drink tonight my dear Uh-vatar, but usually when I'm entertaining I'm a true man of honour. Everything's in my pants… that is of course, until they start begging for it,"

"So, I'm just lucky."

"It's a shame really. I'd have liked to have seen your body for real. I'm so used to having a nice companion when I go to bed at night, but recently, nothings been satisfying my appetite. Not to mention, I seem to have taken on a _type_," he smirked.

"A type?" Korra wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know.

"Yes, a type. With bright blue eyes and gorgeous dark skin. Wavy brown locks and they have to have a well-toned body; not to mention about your height. There's been lots of them. Lee and Ling, Ai and Huan. But, I always seem to call out the same name," he seemed to explain it with a new found passion in his voice; like this was his climax, his joy in life trying to be put into words. Korra knew he'd described a girl just like her and she knew the name he was going to say he called out. She still had trouble believing him. There would be rumours if he had. The great Tahno; calling out the wrong girl's name.

"But it's never right, you know," his eyes suddenly lost their sheen. "None of them can get it right. That spark I feel with the girl they represent. They don't bite hard enough, don't tease me well enough, don't pull on my hair like I know you would. It's never got the heat to it I know the real thing would have."

Korra suddenly snapped. He wasn't just joking around; he was actually admitting to finding girls just like her and having rough, hard sex with them out of some deluded fantasy. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing grew heavy.

"So, where exactly do you live?" she quickly tried to change the subject.

"Up a little, to the east. A nice, big house full of nothing," he let out a shallow laugh. He was falling back into that drunken state of drowning from the inside out. _He'll kill himself eventually._

They remained in silence for a little way until a large, modern looking house peered out of the corner of Korra's eye. It was quite like the Sato mansion, except a little smaller. The main house was surrounded by a gate and lead out into two other, smaller apartments which seemed to be a personal pro-bending gym and the other an extensive guest house. After quite a while spent searching through his pockets for the keys, they were finally inside.

"I'd have thought that for a house this big you'd have staff, pretty boy," Korra spoke softly into the echoing halls of the house.

"I did. Problem is I no longer have anything to pay them with. Eventually this place will get taken away from me, just like everything else in my life," he separated himself from Korra and went to flop down on a nearby settee.

"Oh no, you stink and you need a bath," she shook her head and hoisted him back up.

"This is another one of my fantasies. One of my favourites actually; a nice couples bath, your soft skin all wet and supple, just waiting for me to put my hands all over you. A nice glass of wine and we get out even dirtier than we went in," he let lose a small laugh as he flopped both arms around Korra's neck and rested his nose against hers.

"No wine for you, you're drunk enough," she thought she was dodging the subject quite nicely. Hopefully by morning he'd have forgotten he'd said anything and she could continue her life thinking this was all just some highly successful joke.

"Can you at least help me undress? And maybe undress a little yourself. I've been dying to see under that water tribe garb since the moment we meet, and I'm a determined man,"

"No, you're a drunk man. A drunk, foul-smelling man that just needs to shut up and get in the bath,"

"I always knew you'd have a firm hand. Now you're just teasing me," he leaned in closer and she could smell the whiskey on his breathe. She soon dragged him up the stairs and into what she discovered to be the nearest bathroom available.

She immediately started running the water, the feel of its warmth on her fingertips sent a tingling up her spine and she added just a few drops of what she thought was bubble bath. As she turned, she noticed Tahno in the doorway.

"How does it feel Uh-vatar? Invigorating? Calming? Gentle? I can't feel it anymore. It's like every nerve in my body is dead," his scowl said everything and he leant against the door frame just eyeing the running water with a form of intimate jealousy. Korra dipped her head and she suddenly thought over the emptiness if she lost her own bending, of Amon's hand and worse.

"But you know," his voice started again. "When I fantasize about you, it's like I can feel the water again. I can feel every element…through you. The grind of your hips and the rhythm of your breathing. It's fevered with passion and your touch is like fire and ice mixed. You burn me and you heal me, like a wound that keeps ripping open. And I can't stop thinking about you. How much I know you should be mine, how every inch of you gives me new life, new ways to feel and… I had to make fantasy a reality," his eyes locked with hers.

He got up from his place in the doorway and like a man on a mission, charged towards Korra who was now backed up against the filling bath tub. The tub itself was large and had four small seats at each corner; not unlike a Jacuzzi.

"Enough joking, Tahno. It was funny about half an hour ago, now it's just creepy," she tried just patting his shoulder and laughing it off, but he didn't seem to be laughing along with her.

"It's not a joke. I fantasize about you all the time. About your naked body and about how wonderful it must feel. About licking your most intimate parts, dining on you until you can't stand it and you're shouting my name. About you pulling my hair and biting my lip. About just having you all to myself," the last line turned into a whisper and he pushed forward into a heated kiss. Their lips smashed and his one hand went straight to her hair, pulling loose the ponytail and combing the tresses through with his fingers. Curling each strand and massaging her head with his fingertips. His other hand shot to her hips and pulled closely; he didn't want any space left between them. Korra was reluctant at first, the vile stench of alcohol tainted his mouth and it felt too rough, too sudden to be anything meaningful. She shoved him away, gasping for breath.

"You taste like whiskey… and sick," she blushed looking at the floor.

"Of course, not the most pleasant first kiss in the world. Well, how about I clean up?" he smirked and there was something definitely under handed about it. However, before Korra could think of some witty comeback he was stripping. The jacket was gone and the shirt was unbuttoned, soon the trousers were hanging low at his feet and he began to pull at his underwear. Korra blushed a bright red and covered her eyes.

"Whoa there, pretty boy. At least let me get out of here first," she started to feel along the sides of the walls in a desperate attempt to find her way along and out of the bathroom. This would have been a great time to have known Toph Bei Fong's legendary sensing techniques. A simple stomp of the foot and she'd have been out of there in a flash. Unfortunately, it was a technique mainly known to Lin Bei Fong now-a-days and though their relationship was stronger than before, they were by no stretch of the imagination 'good friends'.

"But I need you to help me, Korra. I'm drunk. I might drown in the bath tub on my own," he grabbed her out stretched hands and placed them on his bare chest. "Besides, I've already told you I'm a determined man." She couldn't see the smirk on his face but she could just about hear it in his voice.

"Fine, but you can take your pants off whilst I've got my eyes closed. Get in the bath and tell me when you're covered," she scowled. She knew this was just going to lead to trouble.

"By all accounts, peak if you want to," it was almost a purr and he led her hands down towards the line of his boxers. He left her there a moment; on the edge of the new discovery, gently stroking the skin stretched along his hip bones. Eventually, he let her go and he was free to remove his underwear without her assistance, but he stood there a while afterwards. Almost daring her just to reach out and touch; explore something she never had before. As he walked past her to get into the bath he made sure to brush her shoulder and hand, letting out a small sigh into her ear. She shivered and it caused him to smirk.

"I'm ready Uh-vatar,"

"I swear Tahno, if you're not properly cov-" she was cut off by the sight of him as she turned around. He had one leg protruding from the water and he was lounging back against the tubs side, one hand rubbing his bare chest.

"Feels nice to get clean again," that voice was back, the deep voice that elongated its syllables and hung in the air like fine music. It made her weak at the knees and she knew she had to get out of there.

"I think you're fine Tahno. You seem to be sobering up a bit now, all that puking probably did you some good. I had better get going before Tenzin starts going crazy," she went to move but was caught by the wrist.

"Now, Uh-vatar. You promised to make sure I didn't drown. Besides, finish what you start. I want another kiss."

"You started that, not me!"

"Details," he shrugged.

"Besides, your mouth still reeks," she wrinkled her nose.

Tahno just sighed and reached over to the nearby sink to grab a tooth brush and some toothpaste. Korra had to quickly avert her eyes again and grew red at the un-cautioned movement.

"Warn me next time!" she shouted. Tahno chuckled.

"I have no problem with you looking Uh-vatar. You can even touch if you want, as long as I can touch yours." He began brushing his teeth hastily, lavishing the brush with paste and over exaggerating the movements just to prove he would definitely smell better afterwards. He leant back over the sink and spat out the waste, winking as he went.

"Don't you ever get tired of being slimy?"

"I'm just being honest. I've had lots of fun with the thought of you in the past. Good for relieving my _tensions._ How about you, Uh-vatar? Ever gotten a little lonely at night and started thinking of me?" he smirked.

"No!" Korra snapped back.

"You're lying. Otherwise you wouldn't get so defensive. You've thought of me, just like I've thought of you. You should have just come round. Then again, there's nothing like sexual frustration," Tahno simply grinned and sat up to begin washing his back.

"Maybe I'm getting defensive because the kind of stuff you've said to me all night has been really inappropriate," Korra scowled. She was fed up of being played with.

"If you're going to go in a mood, you should just get in the tub and let me fulfil my fantasies. You'll forget all about that rotten fire bender in seconds," he seemed proud at the last statement. Korra flinched at the mention of Mako.

"What does this have anything to do with him?" she asked with an impatient tone.

"You shouldn't wait around for him, and it's obvious that you are. He's all sizzle and no pop anyway. For a fire bender he's really devoid of emotion isn't he? No passion, no spark. He's flat; like he's been burnt out. Unlike you. You'd get bored of him I can tell. He might be good for the first couple of runs but eventually he'll be the same thing over and over. Not to mention, you know he'd never like exploring. He probably wouldn't even know what he's doing with you. Another hap hazard water-meets-fire, opposites attract and we all go back to fake orgasming by the time the honeymoon period is over kind of relationship."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Korra shook her head and raised an eyebrow in dis-belief.

"The same thing I've been talking about all night…sex. We water benders have a certain sensuality about us, a rising and falling in time with the moon and the ocean. Fire benders are known for their loves, yes, but hardly ever do they last. And that boy is so dense, you're sitting there right in front of him and he wants some rich girl instead. I'd be all over you in seconds, but that's because I'd actually know what to do. Unlike a certain fire bender who'd leave you un-satisfied," Tahno smirked.

"And how do you know what would satisfy me?" Korra huffed.

"Come over here and find out, beautiful," he teased, one hand beckoning her to come closer. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't tempted. He was inviting to say the least. His firm chest, now damp from the water, was rising and falling with each heavy breath, and his wet hair was swept a little to the side revealing more of his handsome face. He was serious. He'd thought of ways to pleasure her and he was convinced he knew what was what without ever needing to touch her first. If anything, his assertiveness pissed her off a little. She was not that predictable.

A new determination took hold. She'd prove him wrong; she wasn't that easy to satisfy and if he really was determined to make her happy, he'd have to work for it. She moved closer to the tub and without speaking began to lift her top up over her head. Tahno's eyes immediately widened in anticipation and he soon shifted himself to kneel in front of Korra. He left a trail of kisses on her stomach, working his way down to the line of her trousers. He was excited; a kid at a candy store. She lifted her hands to remove her bindings but was stopped.

"Let me do this bit," exasperation took his voice. He wanted this. He _needed_ this, and Korra was going to take advantage. She let him put his hands to her swelling chest. Let him fondle and touch all he wanted, but whilst he did, she placed her own hands in his hair and tugged just a little. She knew he liked it. She'd been listening all night to the little things he'd said he liked. Those hands of his kept wandering, sliding to slowly remove the thin wrappings that separated him from the thing he'd dreamed off. As the final piece uncurled from around her body, he stopped for a moment just to take in the sight. They were as beautiful as he had always imagined, round and perky with youth; a chocolate colour with dark nipples good enough to bite. Korra sat on the side of the bath and enjoyed the look of absolute awe on Tahno's face.

It wasn't long before he was nibbling at her collar bone, leaving another trail of feverish kisses as his hands caressed her smooth chest. She was soft to the touch, softer than any of the girls he'd had before, softer than even his imagination had gathered – and he loved it. Loved every small nick he left in her otherwise flawless skin. Every curve he could lick with a sexual hunger yet to be satisfied but provoked by every over whelming element of her body. Despite the journey, she smelt like fresh rain in the spring and something so tantalizingly water tribe he couldn't place it. Like Narook's noodles and the melted snow, all mixed in with the salt of the ocean and a hint of Panda Lily. She tasted like a sweet fruit; ripe and tangy, slightly sour but not off-putting. The way she looked – he couldn't describe with words. Maybe that was the alcohol talking, or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't put a word to her beauty. Perched there on the edge of the bath, topless and vulnerable, she starred at him with those bright blue orbs. She was teasing him. 'Do it Tahno, satisfy me.'

He took hold of her lips and pushed for an opening; she yielded far faster than he'd thought, and he'd so been looking forward to a fight. However, it seemed Korra wasn't one to disappoint as just as he thought he'd won his entrance, she bit his lower lip. She didn't draw blood but she made sure he felt it. She pushed his head down and dominated the kiss, peppering his lips with soft embraces between violent bites. All the time she held to his hair, tugging gently. It was driving him wild. The bruised lips and the feel of her skin sliding against his, he wanted more, much more.

"Take off your trousers," it was more a plea than a command. He was desperate to search every curve of her body that he had been so addicted to for so long. Korra smiled and did what he asked, slowly shimmying them down past her hips, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. It was such a dainty piece of fabric standing between him and the thing he so strongly desired. He stretched out a hand and traced the edges of the fabric; slowly he let his fingers drift into the middle and gently rubbed her sensitive area. He could almost taste it she was so close, and he wanted to taste it. He knew what to do to make her scream.

He slid his fingers either side of her hips and pulled down slowly. He loved it; the wait, the anticipation and the prize.

"Sit on the edge," he kept his hands to her hips and guided her round onto one of the wider, more stable seats on the large bath tub. She shuffled and got as comfortable as she could, leaning up against the wall.

"Try not to scream my name too loud," he smirked.

"Try not to enjoy yourself too much. You're grinning like a hungry crocodile," she sneered.

"I am hungry, Uh-vatar." With that his tongue traced her inner thighs and slowly but surely moved to her lips. She squirmed. It was a little embarrassing, and she'd surprised herself with how willing she had been to undress in front of him. Not to say she was easily embarrassed; she went topless at practice all the time, especially if the heat was bad. Though it didn't seem the same. Sure, she'd caught Mako and Bolin starring at her chest once or twice, but it was never quite as physical as this. She whimpered as Tahno's tongue lapped at her, dining on what he'd so feverishly sought for. He moved his exploring hand to massage her clit and took immense pleasure in the deep throated moan that escaped from her when he did.

"I bet your little fire bender couldn't make you moan like this," his voice was back to being cocky and it irritated her. So, she pulled a little harder on his hair and drew a significant whimper from his lips.

"And how many of your precious fan girls have heard you whimper?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"None. I've saved it all for you," he almost whispered it into her, and his lips lightly brushed her folds before he continued the onslaught with his tongue. Korra couldn't help the moans as she kept a firm grip to his hair, and it didn't help that one of his hands was now snaking its way up to her breasts. It was almost getting to be too much for her, but for Tahno; it was everything he needed.

He could feel the water again. Every nerve in his body was alive with impulses and he could smell it, taste it as it coursed through his veins. It was almost like he'd never lost his bending. The water would move for him, follow every flick of his wrist; just like Korra. He'd make her squirm and quake with nothing but his mouth. It was delicious and the curves of her body seemed to crash over him like the lapping of waves on a calm midnight shore. He kept massaging her clit and bit along the edges of her inner thighs. His member was stiff with excitement, and it honestly had been since the moment she'd lifted her top. He was glad she hadn't noticed his earlier hard on when she'd fallen on top of him in the street; otherwise it might have put her off the night's activities. He'd dreamed about this and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

"How about I go a little deeper?" he smirked. "There's lube in the cabinet just behind you. Get it for me?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Convenient placing," she scoffed as she swivelled slightly and opened the cabinet just above the sink. There were plenty of hair products and she had to hold in a laugh at the amount of facial moisturiser. This boy was more finicky about his good looks than she was. Eventually, she spotted a small red tube and read from the label.

"Cherry flavoured. Really?" she looked unimpressed. It just seemed a little tacky to her. What was next, pink fluffy hand cuffs and a maid outfit he had hidden at the back of some bedroom closet?

"What? I don't like to be boring Uh-vatar. Besides, I think you'll like it," he smiled and took the tube from her. She settled back into her position and suddenly felt something cold between her legs. It took a few minutes but it began tingling and it quickly changed to being warm. The heat spread and caused her to shiver.

"Did I forget to mention its warming?" a grin was plastered across his face. She tensed as she felt something poke at her entrance and she realised it was one of his fingers. He slipped it in gently and began moving back and forth. Korra whimpered at the new feeling and she tightened around his finger.

"Now Korra, relax a little for me," it was the first time he'd used her name all night and he kissed her stomach as he did so. Her muscles relaxed and she gave into the pleasure of it for just a moment. Suddenly, there was a second finger, and then a third. The walls of her vagina were wet and it made it easier for him to slip in and out. Everything about her was turning him on even more. The way she moaned with every movement of his hand and the heaving of her breathe. The heat of fire, the rush of air from her lungs, the water swirling around them and the texture of the dirt still lingering on her skin; it was all too much.

Suddenly, Korra let out a long moan and she turned a deep shade of red when she realised that the noise could only have been her. Tahno smirked contently. _She's ready._

"Come down into the water," he purred as he led her down and made sure to spread her legs. Though, he was a gentleman even when drunk and decided to lavish her with just a few more intimate kisses. She leant in this time, her own hands wandering into his hair and tracing patterns at the back on his neck. He loved it. Her fingertips were like ice and they exhilarated his senses. Everything was turning out just the way he wanted.

"You ready Uh-vatar?" he smiled rather than smirked. He assumed this was the first time for her, and didn't want to come across as a complete asshole. Korra's cheeks were still red and her eyes were glazed over with lust. She thought for a moment, and suddenly knew what would make Tahno practically wild for her. She leaned in close to him; her arms draped around his neck, and whispered "Go for it."

He snapped. That was the attitude he wanted. The sudden bravado and downright Korra-like teasing no other girl had managed to master. He positioned himself accordingly at her entrance, and after a deep breath in, began thrusting. It hurt a little on Korra's part but he eventually got to a rhythm she was comfortable with. Though, he knew a lot of women didn't just get off on the penetration so he let one free hand wonder back to her clit and rub her profoundly. He was biting her again. Leaving more nicks in her otherwise perfect skin, and she was moaning like it was no one's business. She had to admit he obviously had experience at this. For a split second she wondered if he was right about Mako; about him being haplessly hopeless and the first time ending with a disappointed, awkward conversation full of 'No, you were great'.

"Thinking about all those nights you endured without me?" Tahno had moved closer to her ear and was nibbling at the flesh.

"Putting yourself on a high pedestal, aren't we?" Korra huffed back.

"Admit it, Uh-vatar. You've had a thing for me too, and you've pleasured yourself thinking all about me," he smirked.

"Don't you ever get tired of loving yourself that much?"

"On the contrary, that's how I make it through the day," he caught her lips for another heated kiss. "Besides, I can tell you've done it yourself. Your Hymen was already stretched. Not completely, but enough to make this eas_ier_."

"Bullshit, there's no way you can tell that straight off. You might have had your fair share of women but our genitals aren't all the same. No matter how many girls have started blurring together for you," Korra was getting a little aggravated.

"True, but I still say you've done it. I know I've had a nice time with the thought of you doing it to yourself. Fingers nice and wet; face a beautiful shade of red and my name escaping these fine lips of yours," he smirked and began thrusting a little harder. Korra arched into the new, rapid movement; her moans getting louder as she could still feel his vigorous rubbing of her clit. He wanted her to come to climax.

It was partly due to the selfish reason that he was trying to answer her challenge and prove he could. The other reason was just that he wanted her to be happy. To feel a rush of pleasure fall over her and not know what to do. He thrust again and this time it warranted an extra special moan from Korra, accompanied by a slight stiffening of limbs.

"Found it," he smiled. He increased his speed only slightly and continued kissing her breasts, biting the nipples every now and then. The pace was too much for her to handle and she could feel her climax nearing. Tahno had felt his for a while, but tried his best to hold on just a little longer. He wanted to make sure she got her pleasure out of it. He thrust one last time and Korra let out a primal scream. It was his name; loud and clear, echoing around the bathroom. She'd clawed into his back, leaving a trail of marks and a fresh sliver of blood running down his spine. Her muscles were tensed, holding herself as close to her partner as she possibly could. The feel of her orgasm rushed through his body and he felt his own climax shortly after. He felt himself release inside her and pulled out.

The two sat for a while, just panting and clearing their heads. Neither was really thinking because their minds were still cluttered with lust and the echoes of deep throated moans. Tahno spoke first.

"Told you I knew," he smirked as he gently moved Korra to sit in his lap whilst he leant back against the tub. Korra didn't really say anything. She felt some of Tahno's seed slip down her leg and it bought her to the uncomfortable realisation that they hadn't used any type of protection. _Now that was just plain idiotic_. Luckily, water benders had a swift technique for cleaning themselves, and she reluctantly flicked her wrist underneath the water's surface to start the process. She squirmed a little at the intrusion but it was over quickly enough, and it would make sure there weren't any nasty surprises a month or so down the road. After all, semen was a liquid and simple to control if one had the proper water bending technique. Not to mention, they were in the bath so it was easy to be discrete about it. When she was sure she was clean her muscles relaxed. She'd take some precautions in the morning by going to a female healer and having a chat, but she was confident her cleansing had worked.

She felt her eyelids dip in a sudden onslaught of sleep. She hadn't realised how exhausted all this had made her.

"I need to get back to the air temple," Korra spoke suddenly and broke the silence that had quietly enveloped them. She went to move but found herself held in place by Tahno's firm arms holding tightly to her waist.

"Sleep here tonight," he nuzzled into the back of her neck. It was a plea. He was begging her.

"Tenzin is probably mad as it is…" she was stopped by a sudden kiss. It was much gentler than the ones before and as she looked carefully into his eyes, she noticed an element of softness.

"Just for tonight, stay with me," he smiled. She couldn't resist.

"All right," she laid her head down on his chest. They didn't stay in the bath long since the water was getting cold and the night was drawing on. They got out and were able to get dry soon enough. Though, Korra was a little sceptical when Tahno insisted he needed help drying off. It was definitely just a ploy for more touching, but she did eventually oblige. He ended up wrapping her in the towel and carrying her into the bedroom only a few doors down.

He placed her on the bed carefully and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't really think we need bed clothes tonight," he smiled as he lifted the blankets and coaxed her underneath. As their skin touched, a pleasant warmth radiated from beneath the covers. It was beyond comfortable, and Korra felt safe above all else. Tahno snaked is arms around his precious Uh-vatar and squeezed tightly.

"You should sleep here more often," he chuckled.

"And you should drink less," Korra retorted.

"Too sloppy when I'm drunk?"

"Too horny," they both laughed.

Tahno began twirling a few strands of Korra's hair around his fingers.

"You know, I haven't really had that much to drink," he shrugged.

"I found you throwing up and all your clothes stink of whiskey," Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly Uh-vatar? I went to a restaurant in the Western quarter and ended up eating something I don't think was properly cooked. I had about two glasses of whiskey before a trainee waiter managed to tip the whole damn bottle down my front."

Korra froze a little and pursed her lips. "So you could have walked home on your own?"

"Probably."

"And you could have bathed on your own?"

"Yes." He squeezed her tightly.

"If I weren't so tired, I'd kill you." She heard a deep chuckle and felt the steady vibrations of his chest. "So what was with the falling over? And the sudden admittance to every deep-seated sexual fantasy you've ever had?"

"Fire whiskey is strong stuff, though I didn't have that much. Guess I just wanted to mess with you at first. See how you reacted. I must say, I was right about you being a biter," he smirked.

Korra was already beginning to drop off into a gentle sleep, her head resting on his chest and her arms holding him in a hug.

"You know. I had another fantasy about you. One with a few…vines involved," he purred into her ear.

"Vines? Trying to show off your heritage swamp boy?" she smiled.

"You know you're interested."

"Go for it," she smirked as she fell to sleep.


End file.
